


I'm in love with you

by Egotron_boy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Confesions, Crying, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Moaning, Slow Sex, Yelling, airport, magfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egotron_boy/pseuds/Egotron_boy
Summary: two stories in one yet linked1. Arin comes back to Jon to tell him something2. MAGFEST
Relationships: Arin Hanson/Jon Jafari, Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson
Kudos: 3





	I'm in love with you

Arin scrolled through his contact as it was getting to be midnight. Arin sighed as he stood there. The sign placed on his feet that read, "Looking for a not so Grump." A lot of people came up to him and asked for pics, but none of them were him. Arin went to the very last contact, the one he hasn't spoken to in a while. He had normal names except for this one. "Daddy🥴" Arin clicked on it. "Are you here yet?" "Yeah I'm just getting off relax." As Jon slung his backpack on his shoulder he stood in front of Jon. Arin collapsed into Jon's arms as he cried. "Hey-Woah hey-Arin? You okay?"

Arin shook his head as some fan waved confused. Jon awkwardly rubbed Arin's back as he said, "Wh-What's wrong?" Arin replied in a sobbing mess, "I-I fucking can't t-take it anymore Jon..I-I need you with me....pl-please just stay for a little..." Jon nodded. "Yeah, Yeah okay, hey it's okay Arin, you could stay at the apartment." Arin followed Jon, as they walked to his apartment. Jon unlocked the door as Jacques squawked. Jon turned on the lights as he laid his bag by the door set. "What's wrong? What happened?" "I-I've been really g-going through some shit and I'm s-sorry.."

"For what Arin?! You didn't do anything..calm down.." Arin hugged Jon for a while, twenty minutes to be exact. Jon comforted him as Arin finally calmed down. "I-I've been really thinking about you lately.." "Yeah?" "A-And..how your so happy...and I'm not..." "Arin.." "B-But this has been happening since...since you left...and moved here..." Arin intertwined his hand with Jon's. "E-Every time I look at you I realize more and more about how I-I'm never going to see you again.." "Arin I'm right here, You can see me now.." "Yeah, I-I know but I mean..."

Arin rubbed his eyes as he said, "I-I'm in love with you Jon!" Arin sighed, his voice strained still. "I-I want you to hold me...I-I want you to make out with me, I...I want you to fuck me....I-I want you to tower over top of me and stick you fucking huge cock inside of me...I-I've been feeling this way since you left and these thoughts....they can't leave my mind even if I tried." Jon stared blankly at Arin. He couldn't say that he also didn't have these thoughts either. . One time when Jon was jerking himself off he was getting to the edge and Arin popped into his head. It changed up the whole situation, and it left Jon on the bed, breathless and dizzy for a good ten minutes. Arin's eyes welled up with tears as he knew Jon would reject him.

"Arin..." "A-And I'm sorry that I fucking feel this way about you okay?" "Arin..." "I-I just don't want you to hurt me again.." "Arin!" "A-And I know th-that whats going to h-happen.." Jon gave Arin an angry looked as he yanked Arin forward pressing his lips against Arin's. Jon grabbed Arin's waist shoving Arin into his lap as Jon kissed Arin. Jon sighed letting go. "Listen Arin, I've been feeling the same, and I'm not trying to fucking reject you but,you live in California, there's now way we could have a relationship.." He saw Arin getting more upset as Jon looked up, "I can make you a deal." "What?! Anything!" "Mag fest.." "What?" "I get the same exact room each year Arin..we both go to magfest, and you meet me in my room. We could do anything alright? You can even spend the night in my room if you want." Arin nodded as Jon smiled, "Okay then.." 

December, 14, 2014

Arin dropped his bags into the hotel room as he sighed. Dan, and Barry called dibs on the bed as Ross wanted the couch, that meant that Arin and Suzy were in the bed. Everyone got some pizza as they headed to bed. First thing in the morning they had a signing and a panel. Arin tossed and turned but, it was going to be a very stressful day tomorrow, so he needed the sleep. Arin didn't get consistent sleep though, he kept waking up. As Dan woke him up all of them were tired but they had to get to that signing! Arin got dressed, his signature jacket he wore last year and some jeans. Arin was very quiet but as soon as they got there, there was a long line. Everyone signed and answered a few questions. Arin put on a better face as he smiled at fans and signed stuff. Arin sat in the chair as they still had two hours until the panel. Arin said he would be back as he had to 'go to the bathroom'. Arin hastily got off the signing as he rushed to Jon's room. Arin went through the door as Jon kissed him pretty roughly. "Jon, Jon, Jon.." "What?" "I-I want to do it slow..." "S-Slowly?"

Arin nodded as Jon closed the door. Arin took off his clothes, laying in the bed, in just his underwear. Jon did the same. Jon got onto the bed, standing on his knees in front of Arin as he took off his underwear, showing his rock hard boner to Arin. Arin stared for a little. Jon wasn't massive, but he was bigger than Arin was. Arin took it off next as he handed Jon the small bottle. Jon coated himself before putting a finger into Arin. Arin made a small noise but then Jon finally put himself up against Arin. "Ready?" Arin nodded as Jon slowly made he way in. Jon heard a whimper from Arin as Jon pushed in a little farther. Arin agreed that he was comfortable with that. Jon pulled out a little as he repeated the process. Jon thrusted slowly, like Arin wanted. They both savored the moment. Of cource they wanted it to feel good, but they wanted to make sure that everything was comfortable.

Jon got a little closer to Arin, as he kissed Arin, continuing to thrust. Arin crossed his legs over Jon's back as Jon kissed him everywhere. Jon left a few red hickeys on Arin's neck. Jon laughed a little at Arin's pleasure. Arin was really enjoying this, if anything it was making him get closer than usual because he knew that it was just him and Jon, they were alone. They were in no rush, and they just wanted to be intimate for once. Not, quick sex, just enjoying each other's bodies. Jon continued to kiss Arin softly as Arin moaned a little. Jon went a tiny bit faster, not by much. Jon was hot, really hot. He always sweats a lot. Arin felt Jon's burning hot skin, he rested his arms around Jon. Jon gazed at Arin as Arin could feel Jon's breath, and his small noises that indicated he was trying his best. Arin pulled Jon a little closer as they both adjusted. Arin hugged Jon's chest close as they both started to feel something, something distinct, something they've both been patiently waiting for. As Jon continued the fluid motions the door clicked open. The two boys didn't hear it, they were too focused on each other.

Suzy peaked over the corner to see Jon and Arin. She had a quick exchange before leaving, "Hey is Arin back yet?" "Uh no why?" "He's just been in there for a long time." "Maybe he's shitting.." "I'll go check." As she went inside the men's bathroom, he wasn't there. She checked in their room still not there. She then tried Jon's room, maybe he knew. Dan and Ross went back to the room as they waited for the panel to start. 

"J-Jon~" Arin moaned, "Yeah?" Jon said, a little out of breath. "I-I'm cumming~" "I am too.." Jon said holding back some groans. Jon kissed Arin, as Arin moaned quite loudly. Both of let out some fierce noises. Jon and Arin laughed for a little as Suzy listened and watched. Jon kissed Arin as he said sighing. "I Fucking love you..." "I love you too Jon." Jon kissed Arin's neck as Arin stroked Jon's soft, thick hair, something he loved to play with before. "You're really handsome Jon..." Jon snickered as he continued to kiss Arin's shoulders, going down to his chest. "You have a really nice body too..."

Jon blushed even more, he never really got compliments like that. "Aww C'mon now Arin, you really good lookin' yourself.." "No I'm not.." "Yes you are. Your fucking adorable, you make me laugh, and you're really nice to me.." Jon got off of Arin, cleaning himself off as he put his pants on, sitting across from Arin. "I-I mean why did you choose me? You have Dan, or Barry, Or Ross, Or hell even Suzy's better looking than me.." "I know but, y-you're different Jon." Arin sighed getting his clothes on as he sat in Jon's lap. "You were the first guy I found...attractive.." Jon chuckled as he said, "Well, don't want to keep you waiting, you should get to the panel, and hey, maybe tonight we can cuddle...like we used to.." Jon and Arin shared a hug. Suzy walked in as Jon and Arin immediately split from each other keeping a fair distance. "H-Hey Suzy..." Arin said nervously. Suzy crossed her arms staring at Arin. "Jon, can i speak to Arin...alone..." Jon nodded as he stepped out of the hotel room and into the hallway.

"Arin what the fuck!?" "W-What?!" "Your having sex with Jon now?!" "Y-You hear us?!" "I SAW you!" "S-Suzy I-" "No! You fucking screwing Jon behind my back!" "I-It's different!" "How Arin! How it different!?" "Th-he sex is different!" "How?!" "It's better..." Arin said cowering. "Why because you have a dick shoved up your ass?! Because you're treated like a bitch?! How! Because i can fucking change so you like me Arin! You want me to cuddle you?! You want me to hold you?! What?!" "B-But I-I need him..." "Well I need you Arin! So give me a fucking excuse! Because you aren't seeing him ever again!!"

Arin said as tears streamed down his face, "I-I love him...I-I can't l-live without Jon...he..he makes me feel.." "Spit it out Arin!" "H-He makes me feel good about myself...a-and he cares about me...a-and he know my body...th-the way he kisses me, the way he touches me...e-everything...I-I just don't want to loose him again.." "Well too bad Arin! We're leaving after this panel! And I'm going through your shit to make sure you don't see him again!" Arin cried hysterically as she pulled him out of the room. Jon looked over to see Arin crying. Jon ran over to Arin as he hugged Arin, "Hey, Hey what happened Arin?" Arin kissed him softly, not caring that Suzy was there. Jon kissed Arin's forehead as he held him against his chest. "It's okay Arin..it's okay bud...I'm here..." Suzy yelled, "Get off of him!" Suzy dragged Arin down to the panel as Jon sighed.

He groaned as he went into the room grabbing a key as he packed his stuff. Jon threw his bag over his shoulder as he walked to Arin's room, he opened the door with the key as Dan and Ross were on the bed. Dan looked up as he waved. "Hey man, what's up?" "Arin's leaving.." "Uh...no we're not..." Jon grabbed Arin's bag as he opened the door. "Hey Jon what the hell are you doing?!" "Arin..is...leaving...." Jon threw the bags into the uber as he said, "Give me like twenty more minutes." The guy nodded as Jon went back inside. Jon went into the room as everyone cheered. Barry, Arin and Suzy were on stage. Jon came over to Arin as he whispered, "We're leaving let's go." Jon went to walk off as

Arin stayed in his seat. "Wh-What?" Jon sighed, "Do yo wanna go home with me or not?" Both of the guys were standing up seemingly to argue. Everyone was silents as they heard some yelling. "We are going home!" "W-We are but..S-Suzy said-" Jon stared at Suzy. "Arin...do you love me or Suzy?" "I-I love you but Suzy is going to punch-" Jon grabbed Arin's face kissing him. "Arin...I want you safe...I heard what the hell she said..." Suzy yelled at Jon, "Stop doing that! He's not your husband!" Arin rubbed his eyes as he took off his ring leaving it on the table. "W-Well I'm not yours either! All you did was fucking use me! A-And J-Jon doesn't! Jon loves me for who I am.." Jon shot him a quick smile as he said, "I'll meet you at the car.." 

**Author's Note:**

> they are somewhat connected hope you enjoy.


End file.
